bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeemaIsBestGuppy/Mysteries of The Deep
(Two blogs in one day? New record!) After watching Bubble Guppies for a little over a year, many questions have surfaced in my mind: 23.) Why is Bubbletucky mainly populated by Snails and lobsters? 22.) What’s with the Little Fish? Where are their parents? Are they part of the class? 21.) Who does Bubble Puppy really belong to? 20.) Where does the name “Bubble Guppies” come from? 20.) We all know Mr. Grouper teaches in the school…but does he also live there as well? 19.) What’s the truth behind the kingdom Sir Mulligan is apart of? 18.) Are Molly and Deeama wearing tops? Or are those tops part of their bodies like their tails? o.o 17.) What fish breed is Avi and his mother? 16.) How big is Bubbletucky? Is it part of a state? Is it an entire state itself? Is it a suburb of Big Bubble City? If it’s a state, are there others? 15.) Why is Nonny so calm and cautious? 14.) Why is there water underwater? Is this aspect of the show not as farfetched as it sounds? 13.) Since the Guppies are part fish and sharks are fish…do shark mer-people exist in their world?! Will we see sharks in the series at all? Could other types of mer-people also exist?! 12.) Are their real life underwater counterparts to all the sea animals in the show? 11.) Are the field trips rigged? Are they just tests to see what the kids have learned? 10.) How much of the things in these field trips happened in “reality”? Are the major ones really that good? Or does imagination come into play? 9.) Are there humans in the Bubble Guppies’ world? What happened to them? 8.) Do normal land animals still exist in their world? Does dry land exist? Did it used to exist? 7.) Why is Mr. Grumpfish so grumpy? 6.) Is Bubble Guppies a show within a show? Or are the kids pretending they’re on a show? 5) Do the Guppies’ favorite colors reflect their personalities? 4.) Has Bubble Kitty been foreshadowed throughout the show? 3.) Why are the 6 kids the only mer-people we see? 2.) Where are their parents? And more importantly... 1.) What the HECK happened to Clam?! Some of these and more I hope to answer in a blog series I want to start called "Let's Think About It!". In each post, I will look into a topic and try to come up with a conclusion based on what we can gather in or outside of the show. "But DIBG, this is a cartoon! It shouldn't matter if things make sense or not!" I know that. :P This is just a fun thing I came up with. I like speculating. x) And just because there isn't a direct answer on the show for these questions, doesn't mean that there isn't already something set by the show-makers. What do you all think? Are there any questions about the show you've been wondering about? Post them below and I'll consider talking about them too. ^_^ ~DIBG Category:Blog posts